A vehicle door typically includes a window that is selectively movable between an open position and a closed position. In the closed position, the window completely obstructs a window opening. In the open position, at least part of the window opening is unobstructed. The door typically includes glass run channels that guide the movement of the window between the open and closed positions. More specifically, the glass run channels restrict the fore/aft and inboard/outboard movement of the window, while permitting up and down movement between the open and closed positions.